Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor pressure sensor and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, it relates to a semiconductor pressure sensor having an SOI (silicon on insulator) structure which is formed by laterally growing a monocrystal from a seed crystal on an insulating film, and a method of fabricating the same.